Keith Kcid
Personality Keith Kcid is the average school jock. He's one of the in-crowd, dates the head cheerleader, is the star of his football team and picks on the weak. This guy is a major jerk and always arrogant. Physical appearance Keith has the physical build of a normal human who engages in moderately high physical exercise. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He is often seen wearing his letterman jacket, even after he graduates high school, covering a white T-shirt and jeans which are held up with a black/dark brown belt. Season 1 Keith Kcid usually comes off as a typical jock, and doesn't seem to deep of a charter. *'Strategy X' A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. During the game, the home's team quarterback makes a touchdown as he falls after being tackled and has his picture taken by a red-haired girl. Duncan asks the girl, Jean if she was taking the picture for the yearbook before she flirtly reveals that she's taking it for her personal collection. While Duncan prepares to continue the game, Keith Kcid notices Todd Tolansky stealing people's money again. Duncan smiles as Todd takes the money out of someone's wallet and throws it to the ground as he walks away. Duncan asks his couch if he, Keith, and Mal Robson can be excused for a second. The couch looks at the score of 49 on their side to their visitor's score of 17 and tells them they can go before telling them to just hustle back. Duncan departs with his friends as Jean notices. Picking up another person's wallet from beneath the bleachers, Todd states that he's got another one before being dropped on the ground by Duncan. Todd nervously greets him and tells him that he can explain before Duncan tells him to shut up as he addresses him by the name of "frog-face". As Duncan puts him up against a wall, one of his Mal tells him to crush him before Scott Summers says not to as he arrives. Scott tells Duncan to chill and reminds him that the wallets are still there before asking him if they just have Todd return the money with no harm done. While Todd agrees with Scott, Duncan asks Scott what he cares about him. While he says not much, Scott expresses his distaste in three against one. Duncan tells him that he and his friends are going to nail Toad and that he can take his stupid "sunglasses-at-night" and leave. As Duncan and his boys are prepared to stomp Toad in the mud, Scott grabs a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players. While he's picked up by his Mal & Keith, Duncan is soon dropped after they realize that Toad is escaping. Mal & Keith drop Duncan to go after Todd. A blast hits a propane tank nearby an unattended snack bar. Causing an explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field. Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, Duncan was tended to by medics and taken to a hospital. * Mutant Crush At lunch the Duncan, Mal & Keith are sitting together at a table. Fred Dukes arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Mal and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Fred ends up busting up the cafeteria. Season 3 *'Mainstream' The X-Men are now living underground beneath the ruins of the mansion. Mal, Keith & another jock sneak into the ruins of the Xavier Institute & vandalize it. However they get caught by Kurt and Kitty. Kitty gets to them first, and she’s startled by their monster-like appearance. Kitty and Kurt take them out, and it turns out that they were wearing monster masks, and had been spray-painting graffiti on a wall. When Kurt tells them to take off, they do, saying nobody wants the mutants around. Duncan Matthews has decided to blame Scott for the fact that Jean broke up with him. Mal, Keith & Duncan start pushing him around, trying to get him to use his powers so he'll be expelled. Luckily, Rogue and Kitty show up to defend Scott, and scare off Duncan and company. Season 4 Notes Appearance Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Teens Category:Bayville Student Category:Bayville High School Category:Bayville Football Team